Les erreurs du Passé
by maeva.mangeol
Summary: "Harry se fit soudain réveiller par Vernon, quelqu'un était venu le chercher, Snape ? La vérité sera découverte, des secrets seront dévoilés, Une toute nouvelle vie au château pourra alors commencer. De grands bouleversements auront lieu, des amitiés, des couples se créeront. Arriveront-ils à surmonter tout ce qui se trouve sur leur route du bonheur ?" Premier fic


Titre : les erreurs du passé

Résumé : Harry se fit soudain réveiller par Vernon, quelqu'un était venu le chercher, Snape ? La vérité sera découverte, des secrets seront dévoilés, Une toute nouvelle vie au château pourra alors commencer. De grands bouleversements auront lieu, des amitiés, des couples se créeront. Arriveront-ils à surmonter tout ce qui se trouve sur leur route du bonheur ?

Chapitre 1

Dans les premières de lueur de l'aube, des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir du premier étage. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une silhouette jaillit à l'embrasure de la porte. Dursley apparut, essoufflé, portant sur son visage la même expression de dégoût que lorsqu'ils les voyaient. Il s'époumona en hurlant sur Harry :

« _Réveille-toi espèce de bon à rien ! Allez, allez debout ! Des anormaux tels que toi sont venus te chercher ! Dépêche-toi avant que les voisins ne les aperçoivent !_ » Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant ces cris. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Vernon était déjà parti. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas laisser trop longtemps sa chère Pétunia et son cher Dudley avec ces anormaux de peur qu'ils attrapent leurs maladies. Harry encore embrumé par le sommeil se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

– **Quoi ? Ils sont venus me chercher ? Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi si tôt ? Pas que je m'en plaigne hein ! Mais bon c'est étrange … Enfin heureusement que c'était le dernier été que je passais ici. Au moins ils seront enfin débarrassés de la présence d'un anormal et d'un monstre comme moi ! Car cet été je serai enfin majeur ! Et ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds ici foi de Harry ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je ferais mieux de me dépêcher je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici. –** Sur ces pensées il se leva, prit sa baguette et rassembla toutes ses maigres affaires.

Il mit Hedwige dans sa cage et lui dit « _–Ne t'inquiètes pas Hedwige une fois rentrés à Poudlard tu ne resteras plus enfermée dans cette chambre et dans cette cage ! Tu pourras enfin aller chasser ! Je te le promets !_ » Une fois fait, il miniaturisa le tout puis sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, quand soudain à mi-chemin il se figea en entendant une voix lui dire

« _\- Alors Potter ! Vous vous croyez tellement supérieur à nous que vous prenez tout votre temps ! Bougez-vous ! Décidément on ne vous a toujours pas appris la ponctualité à ce que je vois ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de venir dans le monde moldu pour venir chercher M. le survivant ! Alors remuez-vous un peu par Merlin !_ » Harry descendit le reste des marches tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

 **-C'est…c'est…..ce n'est pas possible ! Snape ici ! Je dois rêver…. s'il vous plait dîtes moi que c'est un mauvais rêve et que ce n'est pas à lui qu'on a confié la tâche de venir me chercher ! Par pitié ! Bon… calme toi Harry ! Ce n'est pas un drame il ne va se rendre compte de rien ! J'espère que pour une fois Dudley va se la fermer et qu'il ne va ouvrir sa bouche et m'humilier devant lui….-**

A peine cette pensée a-t-elle traversé son esprit, qu'il entendit une voix moqueuse retentir « - _Et alors cousin tu ne dis pas au revoir !_

 _-C'est vrai Potter ! On ne vous a pas appris la politesse ? Ils ont déjà eu la gentillesse de vous accueillir durant ces 16 dernière année alors vous devriez les remercier et avoir la courtoisie de dire au revoir !_ » Dit Snape.

Harry serra les dents **–Il fallait qu'il l'ouvre celui la….et en plus Snape qui ne sait rien et qui en rajoute une couche… Je sens que je vais craquer… Manquerait plus que Snape s'allie à mon oncle et à mon cousin pour me pourrir la vie-**

« _Oui monsieur._ Maugréa Harry, il se retourna en direction de son Oncle de sa Tante et de son cousin et marmonna à contre cœur : _Je vous remercie de m'avoir hébergé pendant les 16 dernières années, Cependant vous n'aurais plus à vous inquiéter de ma présence car c'est la dernière fois que je remets les pieds dans cette maison…_

 _\- Et c'est comme ça que vous les remerciez Potter ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père ! Aussi ingrat que lui !_ » S'insurgea Snape.

Vernon intervient alors en ricanant – _A ça oui ! Ce gosse est ingrat il ne nous a jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui ! On a essayé tant de fois de le remettre dans la normalité et dans le droit chemin pas vrai pétunia_ ?

Pétunia – _C'est vrai on savait au fond de nous qu'il serait comme mon anormale de sœur qui était la fierté de mes parents car elle était une sorcière ! Personne d'autre que moi ne voyait ce qu'elle était vraiment !_ Ses poings se serrèrent.

Snape- _Et comment selon-vous était-elle_ ?, Une expression de curiosité pris place sur le visage du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard.

- _Un monstre !_ Répliqua-t-elle. _Et quand elle a rencontré ce Potter là je savais qu'elle était perdue…_ , elle soupira, _Et quand il y a 16 ans j'ai vue devant ma porte ce bébé j'ai su qu'il était de mon anormale de sœur et que sans doute celle-ci était morte ! Pourtant je l'ai pris ! Je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de mon Dudley, je devais aussi m'occuper de lui ! On a du faire tant de sacrifices !_ L'air fier, elle poursuivit. _Dès qu'il fut en âge de se débrouiller un peu j'ai pu me consacrer entièrement à mon Dudley chéri !_ Elle grimaça. _Cependant c'est aussi à ce moment-là que des choses anormales ont commencé à se passer ! Je ne pouvais rien faire je devais m'occuper de mon Dudley alors j'ai laissé Vernon s'en occuper !_

Vernon - _Effectivement, par la suite je me suis moi-même occuper de l'éducation du garçon !_

 _Snape -Et comment vous en ai-te vous pris pour que sais démonstration de magie primitive disparaisse ?_ Questionna-t-il.

 _Vernon -Eh bien il fallait bien qu'il arrête de faire ces choses anormales, on ne voulait pas que notre Dudley l'attrape par mégarde ! Alors on l'a éloigné de Dudley, on l'a mis dans le placard sous l'escalier !_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au sorcier. _Car Dudley devait utiliser la deuxième pour ranger tous ses jouets qui encombraient sa chambre. Mais malgré cela il continua à faire ces anormalités ! Alors j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure._

 _-Qu'elle est-elle ?_

\- Il jeta un regard à Pétunia. _Nous avions pensé que s'il était occupé, il n'en ferait plus ! Alors on s'est mis à lui faire faire les corvées à la maison une idée brillante non ?_

\- _Lorsqu'il était dans mes classes il ne faisait rien correctement ! Un vrai empoté ! Mais quand je le collais en retenue alors là il était étonnamment brillant pour nettoyer !_ Un rictus ornait son visage. _Maintenant je vois que c'est de vous que lui vient ce talent ! Vous avez su donner à Potter une utilité ! Il a recommencé ? Le connaissant il a dû continuer ! Il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit ! Il n'obéit à rien et en plus il est irrespectueux ! Un vrai bon à rien ! Donc qu'avait vous fait ensuite ?_ Il regardait Vernon, Toujours la même expression collée au visage.

 _\- Ah et bien pour un anormal je dois dire que vous me plaisez bien !_ Un sourire apparut sur son visage. _Vous vous n'êtes pas comme les autres vous ! Vous semblez le voir comme il est réellement ! Un anormal doublé d'un bon à rien ! Un monstre même ! Il mérite tous ces noms!_ Son attention fut attirée par Pétunia qui prit la parole.

Petunia - _Excusez-moi mais suis-je impolie ! Mon mari vous raconte ses histoires et vous êtes toujours dans notre entrée !_

Vernon - _C'est vrai ça Pétunia ! Allons bon venez donc vous asseoir dans le salon ? Et nous reprendrons là où nous en étions_. Ils se dirigèrent en direction du salon et Vernon reprit.

- _Nous serons plus à l'aise comme ça .De plus je pourrais tout vous expliquer ainsi que vous donnez quelques conseils pour qu'il obéisse. Si vous acceptez bien entendu._

Snape - _Bien sûr, une nouvelle expérience est toujours bonne à prendre._

Vernon - _Comme ça vous pourrez appuyer là où ça fait mal ! Pas que je doute de votre aptitude à cela ! Car j'ai cru remarquer qu'il vous craignait ? J'en déduis donc que vous avez su le prendre comme il faut ! Sans mauvais jeux de mot bien entendu ! Avec lui il ne faut pas lésiner sur les moyens et être sévère ! Admirez donc le travail !_ » Cancana-t-il.

« _Toi la! Espèce de morveux inutile ! Viens ici tout de suite et ne traine pas !_ » Aboya-t-il sur Harry qui rappliqua aussitôt, ne voulant pas donner à son oncle une raison de plus de l'humilier.

« Harry - _Oui mon oncle ?_ Un sourire crispé était présent sur ses lèvres.

Vernon – _Bouge-toi et rend toi un peu utile pour une fois ! Va donc nous préparer du thé ! Et viens nous le servir ! Nous t'attendons ici !_

- _Mais Oncle Vernon_ ….Tenta Harry

- _Tais-toi et vas donc te rendre utile pour une fois !_ S'exclama Vernon

- _Oui…_ murmura Harry»

Il partit donc en direction de la cuisine. **–** _ **Mon dieu mais dans quel foutu merdier je me suis mis… Snape… sympathisant avec mon oncle … Il va être encore plus terrible avec moi cette année... Manquerait plus qu'il utilise cette nouvelle faiblesse contre moi…Bon allez Harry reprends-toi ! Prépare vite ce thé sinon tu vas te faire réprimander !-**_

« _Bon ou en étions-nous ?_ demanda Vernon

– _Et bien monsieur ! Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez voir Potter obéir de la sorte c'est assez impressionnant ! Mais vous étiez sur le point de m'expliquer comment vous avez agi avec cet incompétent de Potter pour le remettre dans le droit chemin ! Ce qui je pense n'a pas dû être une mince affaire!_ Répliqua Snape

- _Ah oui ! Bien alors c'est simple, comme vous l'avez dit précédemment c'est un bon a rien ! Il ne savait rien faire correctement et il ne s'appliquait pas du tout ! Il pensait que c'était un jeu !_ Sa mâchoire crispée témoignait de sa fureur. _Alors j'ai dû me montrer plus dur pour bien lui faire comprendre ! Et ce jour est venu, le jour où, je dois avouer que ce fut avec un réel plaisir, je lui ai infligé sa première correction !_ Un sourire torve apparut sur ses lèvres. _Je pense qu'il doit encore s'en souvenir malgré sont très jeune âge ! Mais ce qui est fou c'est que, même après ça, il n'avait pas retenu la leçon ! Il continuait inlassablement à faire ces choses anormales ! Cependant … je ne pouvais pas tout le temps lui donner une correction. Sinon les voisins se seraient aperçus de quelque chose…_

Snape - _Alors qu'avais vous fait pour remédier à cela ?_

Vernon - _J'ai eu la brillante idée de l'enfermer dans le placard et le priver de nourriture ! Ces punitions-là pouvaient durer jusqu'à une semaine_ !

Snape - _Une semaine ?_ Un air étonné pris possession de ses trais un court instant avant de redevenir impassible.

Vernon - _Bon je peux bien vous l'avouer à vous. J'ai bien essayé de faire durer les punitions plus longtemps… Mais Pétunia elle, elle était contre…_ Ses traits se pincèrent _En même temps, à cause de cette punition, elle devait elle-même faire les corvées ! Tandis que Potter, lui, il se la coulait douce enfermé dans son placard ! Et ici, personne ne voulait ça ! De plus une semaine était le maximum que pétunia pouvait endurer. Mais même durant ce laps de temps ça ne m'empêchait pas de lui infliger en plus quelques corrections. Après tout il ne pouvait qu'en retenir encore mieux la leçon, Ne croyez-vous pas ?_

Snape - _Bien entendu ! Cela va de soi ! Oh mais tiens ça ne serait pas ce cher incompétent de Potter qui revient avec notre thé ?!_

Vernon – _Effectivement ! Je vois que vous avez des sens très aiguisés !_ Le complimenta-t-il

 _Snape – Et bien j'ai beaucoup d'entraînement dans la matière. Puis vous savez dans mon métier je dois toujours rester sur mes gardes et tirer du comportement des autres le meilleur ! Cela rend ma vie beaucoup plus facile et distrayante !_

 _Vernon - Vous avez bien raison ! C'est un très bel atout que vous avez là ! Je n'aimerais pas être dans le camp opposé au votre ! Ah il arrive enfin ! Eh bien Garçon ! Tu en as mis du temps pour préparer ce thé dis-moi ! Aujourd'hui nous avons un invité de marque !_ Il adressa un sourire à l'homme en face de lui. _Il sait apprécier les bonnes choses ! Allez, Dépêche-toi et sers nous donc ce thé que tu as mis tant de temps à préparer_ !»

Harry s'assit calmement, veillant à ne pas renverser la moindre goutte du précieux breuvage par terre. Il se savait épié de toutes parts par son Oncle et par Snape. Et qu'à la moindre erreur ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le lui faire remarquer et à le punir en conséquence.

– _ **Calme toi Harry surtout pas de geste brusque ! Retiens toi de leurs répliquer ou de faire le moindre geste qui peut trahir ton énervement ou ta peur car tu sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à t'en faire baver ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de montrer à Snape comme il t'a bien dressé ! Pourquoi-a-t-il fallu que ce soit Snape bon sang ! Je…-**_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Vernon qui lui aboyait dessus « _Allez on n'a pas toute la journée non plus ! De plus je suis pressé de raconter à ton professeur la suite des événements ! D'ailleurs tu resteras la comme sa tu pourras te remémorer ces si beaux souvenirs avec nous !_

 _Oui Oncle Vernon…_ »Harry servit la tasse de thé a son Oncle en premier puis se retourna vers Snape. Il lui tendit la tasse, la tête basse ne souhaitant pas croiser son regard rempli de haine et de dégoût, il sentit la main de celui-ci agripper la sienne. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit dans son regard le troubla. Il rebaissa la tête se recula et s'assit tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

– _**Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, ce regard d'habitude si froid et haineux… Je ne comprends pas ! Reflétait-il de la peine, de la compassion et… ? Ai-je rêvé ? Il avait l'air complétement d'accord avec Oncle Vernon il y a un instant ! Je ne comprends plus rien… Cesse de te tourmenter Harry et patiente encore un peu ! Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Avec un peu de chance cet enfer sera bientôt fini.-**_ Il fut de nouveau sorti de ses pensées, Cette fois-ci c'était Snape qui prenait la parole.

« _Hmm… Dites-moi … Vous m'avez affirmé que Harry dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier …Cependant ce matin je l'ai vu descendre du premier étage et je dois avouer que je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu encore dormir dans ce placard au vu de sa taille. Donc je me pose la question : où dort-il ?_

 _Vernon –Eh bien si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurai laissé ce morveux dormir dans le placard cependant, après son entrée à cette maudite école, eh bien des anormaux sont venus nous dire qu'il fallait une chambre à Harry._ Il cracha son prénom avec dégout. _Alors on a dû trier les vieux jouets de Dudley et on l'a installé dans la chambre du 1er étage. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée lors de sa deuxième année il a tout fait rater a un dîner que j'avais arrangé avec mon patron !_ Son ton changea, l'énervement perçant dans sa voix. _Comme punition je lui avais interdit d'aller à Poudlard ! J'ai même apposé des barreaux à sa fenêtre et des cadenas sur la porte ! Mais ses anormaux d'amis sont venus arracher les barreaux et l'ont emmené ! Ils ont fait ça une fois mais pas deux ! L'année d'après j'ai renforcé les barreaux et doublé les cadenas ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper !_

Snape - _Et pour les punitions ? Comment cela ce passais-t-il?_

 _Vernon -Pour les punitions au lieu de l'enfermer dans le placard on l'enfermait dans sa chambre et on pouvait ainsi contrôler ses allées et venues dans la maison. Cependant cette école avait une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Il se rebellait et essayait de s'évader ! Alors j'ai dû devenir plus dur et moins espacer les corrections, je ne pouvais plus me faire prendre par les voisins car dès qu'il avait des marques de coups je le laisser enfermé dans sa chambre ! Bien pratique non ?_ »

Snape eu pour seule réponse un hochement de tête sec, Vernon pris dans son récit n'en pris pas compte, le pensant absorbé par son récit. Il reprit donc, confiant de l'intérêt que Snape portait à ce qu'il disait.

« _Cependant, c'est lors de sa quatrième année passer dans cette école que tout a changé ! Il en est revenu complètement transformé ! Il était agressif, il répondait, il a même osé essayer de répondre au coup qu'on lui donner ! C'était tout bonnement inadmissible !_ Il fit une pose, regardant Snape dans les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes il reprit en ricanant. _Alors je suis passé à un tout autre niveau ! Les coups devenaient plus violents et je me laissais même aller à de toutes nouvelles sortes de punitions et celles-ci semblaient bien le calmer ! »_

Harry pâlit alors brutalement _**–Non ! Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Pas ça ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Personne ne doit être mis au courant ! Je dois faire quelque chose je dois persuader Snape de pas demander plus d'explication !-**_

Harry tenta un regard vers Snape, le suppliant intérieurement de ne pas se montrer curieux. Devant l'air qu'arborait le garçon, le regard de Snape se durcit. Il détourna la tête, planta son regard dans celui de l'Oncle Vernon et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait curieuse.

« _Quand vous dites de nouvelles sortes de punitions… De quoi parlez-vous exactement ? Car si elles ont un aussi grand effet ce serait avec plaisir que j'appliquerais moi aussi celles-ci !_

– _Oh et bien vous savez sa pourrait être dangereux pour vous si quelqu'un s'en rend compte… Mais je suppose que vous sauriez faire attention ! Vous semblez être un homme prudent…_ Il sourit. _Approchez-vous ma femme n'est pas au courant de ces pratiques et je souhaiterai qu'elle le reste si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient._

– _Bien entendu !_ »

Harry, lui regarda la scène comme au ralentis, il put voir Snape se rapprocher de son Oncle, se pencher, il entendit la voix doucereuse de son Oncle chuchoter a l'oreille d'un Snape au visage de plus en plus blanc.

Il vit la flamme de colère dans ses yeux, il sentit la magie de son professeur crépiter autour de lui. Snape se releva arborant une expression neutre. Vernon déçu par le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner.

Mais à peine l'eu-t-il ouverte que l'homme sortit sa baguette, la braqua sur lui et l'écho d'un cri de surprise remplis la pièce. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de celui-ci _« Potter allez chercher votre tante et votre cousin !_ » Harry abdiqua et partit.

Snape se retourna vers Vernon et lui glissa d'une voix menaçante « _Vous prononcez un seul mot et vous êtes mort compris ?!_ » L'oncle du garçon hocha vivement la tête. Il entendit la voix de Pétunia et les pas lourd de Dudley résonner dans le couloir. Harry apparut à l'embrasure de la porte se mettant de côté, laissant passer sa tante et son cousin.

Lorsque Pétunia vit son mari sous le joug de la baguette de l'homme, elle voulut protester, Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se tourna d'un coup sec dans leur direction. « _Vous ! Pas un mot compris ! Un seul mot et vous êtes tous morts !_ » Se tournant ensuite vers Harry et lui dit d'un ton plus doux mais ferme « _Assois-les sur le canapé et vas chercher tes affaires ! Toutes tes affaires ! Ne laisse rien ici ! Tu n'y mettras plus les pieds !_ »

Il fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et poussa sa tante et son cousin en direction du canapé. Une fois fait il partit chercher ses affaires. Vernon voulut parler mais Snape le mit sous silencio. Pétunia et Dudley affolés se mirent à crier des protestations.

Snape braqua alors sa baguette dans leur direction « _TAISEZ-VOUS ! Tonna-t-il, Vous êtes abjectes ! Oser faire ça a un enfant ! Si jeune ! Vous êtes des êtres immondes ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir tous autant que vous êtes !_ Ses traits se durcirent. _Réalisez- vous la chance que vous avez d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est ?! Harry a une puissance magique supérieure à n'importe quel sorcier de son âge ! Il aurait pu vous tuer, sans même que vous puissiez y faire quelque chose ! Il est sans doute l'être le plus pur qui existe et même avec ce que vous avez osé lui faire subir ça n'entachera en rien celle-ci ! Même au vu de toute la haine qu'il ressent pour vous il n'a jamais tenté de vous tuer ! Il allait même partir comme ça sans vous avoir fait quoi que ce soit, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ! Alors oui vous avez eu de la chance ! Si vous étiez tombé sur un de mes serpents je peux vous dire que vous ne seriez déjà plus de ce monde ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si Harry ne veut pas vous faire payer je le ferai à sa place !_ »

Harry revenu depuis un moment, écoutait ce qu'il disait, il sentit les larmes monter et inonder ses joues et décida d'intervenir avant que son professeur ne commette un geste qu'il pourrait regretter. Il s'avança vers lui, mis sa main sur son bras et lui dit d'une voix tremblotante due aux larmes coulant sur ces joues.

« _Non ! S'il vous plait ! Professeur… Ne faites pas ça ! Ne vous abaissez pas à ça ! Vous n'êtes pas comme eux ! Ils ne méritent pas que vous deveniez un meurtrier pour eux ! Laissons-les simplement et partons !_

– _Comment peux-tu dire cela ! Ne veux-tu pas qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! De plus au cas tu l'aurais oublié Potter se ne suis pas seulement un espion pour l'ordre, je suis aussi un mangemort ! Ils doivent payer pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser simplement s'en sortir comme ça ! Je ne peux tolérer qu'ils s'en sortent ! Si tu ne veux pas voir ça attend donc dans l'entrée ! Mais ils vont payer!_ »

Harry se mit devant eux en écartant les bras, des torrents de larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, il prononça avec conviction « _NON ! Vous ne le ferez pas ! Vous ne les tuerez pas ! VOUS N'ETES PAS UN PUTAIN DE MEURTRIER C'EST VOTRE RÔLE ! CERTE VOUS DEVEZ TUER MAIS SEULEMENT POUR PROTEGER D'AUTRES VIES ! JE REFUSE QUE VOUS TUIEZ POUR MOI ! Jamais….JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans cette peur ! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAI ARRETER DE PENSER QU'UN JOUR ON RETROUVE QUE C'EST VOUS QUI ETES LE MEUTRIER ! Vous partirez alors à Azkaban par ma faute ! Car à chaque fois que je vous verrai, que je vous regarderai dans les yeux, que je vous verrai donner vos cours, cette peur sera là ! JE NE VEUX PAS CA !_ » A peine cette dernière phrase eu-t-elle passé la barrière de ses lèvres que ses pleurs redoublèrent, il garda tout de même la tête haute, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il fut surpris par ce qu'il trouva dans le regard de Snape, la haine et la colère s'estompèrent sans pour autant totalement disparaitre. Elles laissèrent place a de la surprise, de la douceur, et un autre sentiment….indescriptible.

Il le vit baisser sa baguette et se diriger vers lui. Snape se rapprocha et lui chuchota « _Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu ressentais, je ne les tuerais pas. Cependant laisse-moi les faire payer pour ce qu'il t'on fait !_ » Il prit le menton d'Harry entre ces doigts et lui fit relever la tête, essuyât ces larmes et lui dit « _Ne pleure plus. Cela ne te va pas .On ne voit plus tes yeux verts_. »

Harry s'arrêta de pleurer, il resta cependant secoué de tremblements. Il lui chuchota d'une voix peu assurée « _S'il vous plait… Si vous ne les tuez pas, vous pouvez leur faire payer mais ne les torturez pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que c'est vous. Ensuite j'aimerais que l'on puisse s'en aller…_ »

Snape acquiesça, se retourna en direction des Dursley récitant une première formule, une seconde, puis une troisième plus longue susurrée avec plus de hargne destinée seulement à Vernon. Une quatrième formule fut chuchotée mais Harry la reconnut « Oubliette ». Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas là, une dernière formule passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait pris place sur son visage.

L'homme les endormit et saccagea la maison. Snape prit ensuite Harry par le bras et ils quittèrent ensemble les lieux.

Une fois sortis ils se dirigèrent en dehors des barrières et des protections apposées sur la maison. Snape brisa toutes les barrières qui les protégeaient. Harry questionna son professeur curieux sur les sorts qu'il avait lancé que les Dursley.

« - _Quelles étaient ces formules et à quoi servent-t-elles exactement ? Et pourquoi avoir brisé les barrières qui protégeaient la maison ?_ » Snape se retourna en direction d'Harry le regarda dans les yeux et le questionna « _Stop, une question à la fois veux-tu. Es-tu réellement prêt à savoir ?_

 _-Oui je suis prêt, je veux savoir !_

 _-Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix,_ il soupira. _Les trois premières formules étaient des malédictions. La première destinée à ce que invariablement à chaque fois qu'ils veulent faire du mal aux autres, en étant irrespectueux ou en mentant, des douleurs surviennent bizarrement les empêchent de penser en mal des autres ou de leur faire du mal .La deuxième sert, elle, à ce que leur vie auparavant confortable et au quelle il était fier deviennent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient détester : la pauvreté, la perte de biens , de travail… La troisième comme tu as pu t'en douter concerne seulement Vernon,_ Un air de dégoût avait pris place sur son visage à la seconde ou il prononçait son nom. _On va dire qu'avec celle-là plus jamais il ne pourra refaire à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il t'a fait subir, ni même à sa chère femme car dès qu'il va penser à ces choses-là ou qu'il aura une érection. Une violente douleur le prendra au niveau de cet endroit si sensible, le rendant bien sur totalement incapable !_ Il ricana.

- _Bien, et ensuite ? Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté là n'est-ce pas ? J'ai reconnu la formule oubliette_

 _\- Effectivement, je ne me suis pas arrêté là je leur ai ôté tout souvenir de toi …_ Devant l'air surpris d'Harry il soupira et lui dit. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, la cinquième formule et là pour ça, chaque nuit ils verront en cauchemar ce qu'ils t'ont fait_. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il reprit , _Seulement au lieu d'être l'acteur de ces actes, ils les subiront et ils le verront comme si c'était eux qui avaient vécu tout ça. Ils ne se souviendront de rien au réveil juste de la violence de ces cauchemars. Ensuite je les ai endormis, et j'ai saccagé la maison pour qu'ils croient à un cambriolage. Satisfait ?_ »

Harry secoua la tête et rigola légèrement. « _Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi avoir brisé les protections de la maison._

 _-Eh bien... Malgré tout ça je pense qu'ils méritent beaucoup plus et Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont toujours là. Et en ayant anéanti les barrières j'ai espéré que les mangemorts viendraient fouiller la maison pour te retrouver. Sans doute les torturer pour obtenir des informations. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je devienne un meurtrier ni que je les torture, je ne l'ai donc pas fait. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher d'autres de le faire…_ »

Harry ne sut quoi dire … Il avait fait tout ça pour lui … **-** _ **Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir... Il a juste voulu m'aider... Puis il a raison ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable des actes des autres mangemorts. Il n'a pas à se sentir coupable et moi non plus. Après tout n'importe qui d'assez puissant aurait pu briser les barrières ! Je devrais le remercier pour ça et lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas…-**_

Harry releva la tête vers lui, lui sourit et chuchota « _Merci. Merci pour tout_ » Il donna un brève étreinte a l'homme « _Je crois que nous pouvons y aller maintenant, rentrons à Poudlard…_ Snape le serra à son tour.

- _Tu as raison allons-y, Je te ramène chez toi ! Ton vrai chez toi !_ » Ils regardèrent en arrière et ils ne virent aucun regret. Juste une vengeance sur le point d'être accomplie pour Snape et une nouvelle vie enfin possible loin de cet endroit pour Harry. Ils se regardèrent et transplanèrent en direction de Poudlard.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1


End file.
